EverwoodWhat If
by GreysRookieOncer
Summary: What couldve happened.
1. AN

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay I don't own Everwood but I do own Bright's kids, as well as Ephram's kids, Delia's boyfriend & family. Sam's girlfriend and family, the twins, madison's kids & husband and anyone else I make up. **_


	2. EverwoodWhatIfSet

**What if Madison had given up her son to a couple, the three of them wanted an open adoption. They couple wanted Madison's input on what to name their son. The three decided to name him Lucas Ephram Matthews. When Ephram comes to New York looking for his baby and Madison, she tells him where he can find their son but neglects to tell him that she is still apart of his life and when he goes to see his son he realizes that if he goes in there then he will disrupt his sons life and decides that's its not his place to disrupt his son's life. Madison stays in Luke's life and after a year is married and 2 years later has a baby with her husband. After another year they have a second baby. He doesn't mind Luke but doesn't want his kids to know the truth about Luke until they are much older. Ephram and Amy reunite and get engaged after a year of being together. Andy and Nina get married after 6 months and have a baby just a year later. Bright and Hannah dated for 2 years and were best man and maid-of-honor that year for Ephram and Amy. At the wedding Bright proposed to Hannah who happily accepted. When Andy and Nina's baby was born it was actually twins a boy and a girl. They named them Julie Anne Brown and Sean Andrew Brown. Harold and Rose have Edna move in with them and decide to adopt the little girl. They name her Addison Rose Abbott. Six months after being engaged Hannah and Bright were married. When Ephram and Amy were married for 2 years they had their first child together a daughter named Lillian Juliet Brown. Two years later they had their first son together, Zackery Ephram Brown. After being married a year and 3 months Hannah & Bright had a son Harold Jason Abbott. Hannah is 6 months pregnant with their second child. **

**Ages of everyone:**

**Harold Abbott : ≈ 53, has 3 children with wife Rose Abbott, named Harold Brighton Abbott , Amy Renee Abbott, and Addison Rose Abbott. **

**Rose Abbott: ≈ 53, has 3 children with husband Harold Abbott, named Harold Brighton Abbott , Amy Renee Abbott, and Addison Rose Abbott.**

**Andrew "Andy" Brown: ≈ 55, has 2 children with his first wife Julia Brown (deceased), and 3 with his wife Nina Brown, one that is from her previous marriage. The children's names are Ephram Andrew Brown, Delia Leann Brown, Samuel Nathan Brown (was adopted by Andy with the consent of his biological father), Julie Anne Brown, and Sean Andrew Brown.**

**Nina Brown: ≈ 45, has 1 child with her first husband and two with her second husband whom she is still married to Andrew "Andy" Brown, and two step-kids from Andy's previous marriage to Julia Brown. Their kids names are Ephram Andrew Brown, Delia Leann Brown, Samuel Nathan Brown, Julie Anne Brown and Sean Andrew Brown.**

**Harold Brighton Abbott: 30 year old son of Harold and Rose Abbott, is married to Hannah Katherine Abbott. They have one son Harold Jason Abbott. They are expecting their second child in 3 months. Older brother to Amy Renee Brown and Addison Rose Abbott. **

**Hannah Katherine Abbott: 26 year old wife to Harold Brighton Abbott. They have one son Harold Jason Abbott and are expecting their second child in 3 months. Sister-in-law to Amy Renee Brown, Addison Rose Abbott, and Ephram Andrew Brown. **

**Harold Jason Abbott: Three year old son of Harold Brighton Abbott and Hannah Katherine Abbott. **

**Ephram Jacob Brown: 27 year old son of Andy and Julia Brown, step-son to Nina Brown. Older brother to Delia Leann Brown, older step-and-adoptive brother to Samuel Nathan Brown, old half brother to Julie Anne Brown and Sean Andrew Brown. Husband to Amy Renee Brown, brother-in-law to Addison Rose Abbott, Harold Brighton Abbott and Hannah Katherine Abbott. Has a son with Madison named Lucas Ephram Matthews that he has never seen except from across the lawn. Has 1 daughter and 1 son with Amy, named Lillian Juliet Brown and Zackery Ephram Brown.**

**Amy Nicole Brown: 27 year old daughter of Harold and Rose Abbott, younger sister to Harold Brighton Abbott, older sister to Addison Rose Abbott. Sister-in-law to Delia Leann Brown, Samuel Nathan Brown, Julie Anne Brown, Sean Andrew Brown and Hannah Katherine Abbott. Has 1 daughter and 1 son with Ephram, named Lillian Juliet Brown and Zackery Ephram Brown. Is the step-mother to Lucas Ephram Matthews.**

**Lillian Juliet Brown: Three year old daughter of Ephram and Amy Brown, younger half sister to Lucas Ephram Matthews although they have never met, older sister to Zackery Ephram Brown. **

**Zackery Ephram Brown: One year old son of Ephram and Amy Brown, younger half brother to Lucas Ephram Matthews although they have never met, younger brother to Lillian Juliet Brown. **

**Delia Leann Brown: 19 year old daughter of Andy and Julia Brown, step-daughter to Nina Brown. Younger sister to Ephram Andrew Brown, older step-and-adoptive sister to Samuel Nathan Brown, older half sister to Julie Anne Brown and Sean Andrew Brown. Is attending Colorado University in Denver, Colorado as a sophomore, where she is dating pal Ryan Matthew Turner. Sister-in-law to Amy Renee Brown. **

**Ryan Matthew Turner: 19 year old son of Mr. and Mrs. Michael Turner. Older brother to Britney Nicole Turner and Mitchell Robert Turner. Is attending Colorado University in Denver, Colorado as a junior, where he is dating Delia Leann Brown. He is originally from Lamar, Colorado 2 hours from Everwood, Colorado. **

**Samuel Nathan Brown: 16 year old son of Andy and Nina Brown; adopted by Andy, Nina's biological son from her first marriage. Younger (adoptive-step) brother to Ephram Andrew Brown and Delia Leann Brown, older (half) brother to Julie Anne Brown and Sean Andrew Brown. Is a sophomore at Everwood High School, where he plays football, basketball and is dating head cheerleader Amanda Jean Williams. Brother-in-law to Amy Renee Brown. **

**Julie Anne Brown: 6 year old daughter of Andy and Nina Brown. Younger (half) sister to Ephram Andrew Brown, Delia Leanna Brown, Samuel Nathan Brown; twin sister to Sean Andrew Brown. Is a 1st grader at Everwood Elementary School, she participates in gymnastics at Everwood Gymnastics Studio. Sister-in-law to Amy Renee Brown.**

**Sean Andrew Brown: 6 year old daughter of Andy and Nina Brown. Younger (half) brother to Ephram Andrew Brown, Delia Leann Brown, Samuel Nathan Brown; twin to Julie Anne Brown. Is a 1st grader at Everwood Elementary School, he participates in Little Dribblers of Everwood. Brother-in-law to Amy Renee Brown.**

**Addison Rose Abbott: 7 year old daughter of Harold and Rose Abbott. Younger (adoptive) sister to Harold Brighton Abbott and Amy Renee Brown. Sister-in-law to Ephram Andrew Brown and Hannah Katherine Abbott. **

**Madison Robertson: 31 year old wife to Adam Robertson. Mother to Lucas Ephram Matthews, Lydia and Adam Robertson jr. Her son Lucas Ephram Matthews is raised by a couple by the name of Margaret and Ronald Matthews. She is only known to him as a family friend. **

**Lucas Ephram Matthews: 8 year old son of Madison Robertson and Ephram Andrew Brown, raised as the adoptive son of Margaret and Ronald Matthews, knows Madison as a family friend does not know that he is adopted or know his father at all. **


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I am still alive and back to writing finally. Things got hectic for a while now. I graduated college, got married as well as got promoted at my job. I lost my inspiration but have recently found it. The inspiration is anger but luckily my anger at the shows and people who post about shows has come across as love. I will be working on updating my stories from now on. _Hot For Teacher_ will be updated once I locate the notebook that I have the other chapters written in. Also I have other one-shots coming, please check out my latest one shot _One Tree Hill The Ending._


End file.
